Double Date
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Face meets a women and plans a double date with her. He brings Murdock along, but Murdock already knows his date, and the one major thing about her; she is a CIA agent who works with his worst enemy! Set before the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, or anything else related to them.

Title- Double Date

Summary: Face meets a women and plans a double date with her. He brings Murdock along, but Murdock already knows his date, and the one major thing about her; she is a CIA agent who works with his worst enemy! Set before the movie.

/

First Chapter- Face's POV

/

Face was wandering around the hallways of the hotel him and the rest of the team were currently at. They were all given a vacation after their last mission. It had been a tough one, and they all had their share of near-death experiences, much to Murdock's delight. He was thinking of what to do on his first day when he spotted the beautiful women who was working as the hotel's receptionist. Since Hannibal had checked them in while the rest of them began getting their luggage he hadn't seen her. Now he knew what he wanted to do on his first night here.

Turning on his charm and strolling up to her he did a quick check of his appearance in the glass lobby doors. He took a moment to study her as he walked up to her. She looked like a huge Barbie doll, from the long curly blond hair down to her stilettos. He noticed she was wearing a tight and very low cut shirt, which showed off her magazine cover perfect figure, and also a short skirt which revealed her great legs. He was definitely impressed and smiled his best player smile.

Thinking quickly he found the perfect conversation starter. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if I could get some extra shampoo for my room, I seem to have forgot to pack any." He said smoothly and smiled. She looked up from her computer and looked at his blue eyes, her own blue eyes lighting up and her mouth curving up into a smile.

From the look on her face he could tell he had her hooked. Her face conveyed how impressed she was with his looks. "Of course. That not a problem." She said slowly in a seductive tone adding "Is that all you need." He thought 'Score' and smiled back.

He decided now would be the right time to find out a little more about the area. "Actually, I was wondering where all the best clubs and restaurants around the area would be." He asked in an interested but suggestive tone.

The smile on her face widened and she spoke in a calm but sweet voice "Oh, there are many fine clubs and restaurants around here. You seem to be looking for a good time tonight." He notices her eyes then began wondering over his body.

"Why yes actually I am, would you mind accompanying me later as my personal tour guide of the area." He said while leaning over the counter and briefly looking into her eyes before his wandered down to the v-neck part of her extremely low cut shirt.

"Hmm… I'm afraid one of my close friends is coming into town tonight." His smile faltered "Unless you have another friend who wouldn't mind coming along." Face's smile returned full force, and then some.

"Oh yes I have a friend who I'm sure would love to join us, so what time would you like to meet up." He said happy to have such a gorgeous date that he was pretty sure he would get lucky with.

"Well I get off at 4 o'clock so how about we meet back here in the lobby around 6, all four of us, and don't be late" She winked. Face was hooked and nodded his head like a bobble head for a moment before he realized it.

Quickly recovering he replied "Of course, well I had better go get ready. I'll see you soon." He smiled and winked as he started returning to his room. He stopped by another window after he was out of her sight to look at his reflection and said to himself "Oh ya it's too easy." while running a hand through his hair.

Now however, he had a new problem to sort out which consisted of getting one his friends to go along with him. He knew he didn't stand a chance against BA who was unsupportive of his womanizing and was way stronger than him. Hannibal, well age played a major factor here, after all these women were young, but he doubted Hannibal would go anyway. He always shook his head at Face and told him he was getting too old for such things. So that left him one option, Murdock. Him and Murdock were best friends true, but he had a tendency to be hard to handle, but maybe if Face asked him to he might behave. Getting him to go would be the hard part. After all Murdock preferred to spend his time doing random things, watching cartoons, and singing, making Face wonder when his last date was. So he resolved that he would have his fair share of problems with all of them and so he would just have to con one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, or anything else related to them.

Title- Double Date

Summary: Face meets a women and plans a double date with her. He brings Murdock along, but Murdock already knows his date, and the one major thing about her; she is a CIA agent who works with his worst enemy! Set before the movie.

/

Second Chapter- Face's POV

/

Walking into the room Face noticed his three team mates. They had rented two rooms, which were side by side and the door between them was currently open connecting them. They were all in Hannibal and BA's room. Hannibal was reading a magazine at the table while drinking a cup of coffee, even though it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. BA and Murdock were occupying the two separate beds in the room, with Murdock on the one closest to Hannibal. Murdock was playing with a remote control helicopter while BA yelled at him. All in all a typical day, too typical. "Come on guys were on vacation. Don't you want to do something fun? Face asked.

"But we are having fun Face, aren't we guys" said Murdock in his happy go lucky way. He then flew the helicopter over BA's head so it was dangerously close.

"Hannibal!" screamed BA while glaring at Murdock and dodging the helicopter. Murdock just laughed at him and continued playing with his toy.

"Murdock stop antagonizing BA. Were all supposed to be enjoying our vacation" he said exasperated and emphasizing the word all. Face smirked as he realized this may be easier than he thought.

He decided that it was time to bring up the conversation he had rehearsed on his way there. "So, guess what I plan on doing later? I'm going on a date with a hot chick, and she has a friend. So who wants to join me?" he said looking at their reactions and wasn't entirely surprised when they all groaned and rolled their eyes.

Deciding that his plan on being blunt wasn't going to cut it he decided to go for a different approach. "Come on it could be fun. They are going to take to the best clubs and restaurants in the city."

"You met the receptionist didn't you." Hannibal stated in a bored tone. Face sighed, sometimes Hannibal could turn the best things into such downers.

"I ain't going man. Hmmm… I have an idea though. Take the crazy fool. He's been bothering us all day, and that would be a great start to this vacation for me and Hannibal." BA said looking at Murdock smiling his 'I won' smile.

"Aww that's mean Bosco. I thought you liked me more than that, and why do I have to go. I already have my whole night planned out." Murdock pouted.

"So its settled then. Me and BA stay here and do whatever we want, and Face takes Murdock with him." Hannibal replied smiling for the first time since Face had walked in the room. Murdock must be really restless if he was bothering them this much. It would do him some good to get out and do something. Face had just hoped he would behave because it would ruin his date if he didn't. Murdock was frowning and looking sadly toward BA and Hannibal.

"Alright, see you later Boss" Face replied, and then walked over to the bed Murdock was on and pulled him up, and then dragging him back into their room and shutting the door that linked them and locking it. When it made the click noise he heard Murdock gasp and he got a scared look in his eyes. He then sat on his bed with his breathing uneven. Face figured he must have accidently cause him to have a flashback of something, though he was unsure what because Murdock never talked about them.

Cautiously he walked over to Murdock. Being careful not to startle the pilot he calmly said "We have to be at the hotel lobby at 6 o'clock so have to get ready.

Looking back up at Face and seeming to recover a little Murdock said "Okay, so who are we going with again". He started fidgeting showing his discomfort with the idea.

"The hotel receptionist and her friend. I'll help you get ready. Why don't you go into the bathroom and shave and take a shower and I'll pick you out something to wear. Face stated not trusting his friend to pick proper attire.

Murdock looked slightly offended and told him "Hey! I'm not a dress up doll!" he then crossed his arms and glared at Face.

Face glared back and told him in a slightly threatening tone "Murdock this date is very important to me so you better behave and not try to pull anything. I want this to go over smoothly which means none of your usual crazy antics. Got it!" He knew he was being unfair, but it was the only way to get him to cooperate. Murdock look mad and stalked off into the bathroom.

Face walked over to his closet. He doubted Murdock had anything suitable and so he would just let him borrow some of his clothes, and then warn him to be extra careful with them. In the end he settled for a white dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants and a green tie that he hoped would bring out his friends green eyes a little more. A nice black jacket would go along great too. He knew Murdock already had dress shoes, and that he also made sure he packed them, just in case. Hearing the shower still going he walked into the bathroom and hung the clothes on the door. He then proceeded to pick himself out something because after all he needed to look great too.

Face had already taken a shower when they arrived and so changed into his clothes. He had decided on a black pinstriped suit with a light gray dress shirt and striped tie. He was adjusting his tie when Murdock walked out of the bathroom screaming "Face!" and holding the tie in his hand. Sensing that this wasn't going to go over well he finished and turned around to face Murdock. "I am not wearing this tie. I hate the color green. Don't you have another one I can wear." Murdock told him firmly. He had at least not complained about the other clothes. Face observed him for a moment. His hair was dripping onto his dress shirt, and he looked angry still but at least slightly cooperative.

Coming to a decision Face decided "No, I like that one. It will go good with eyes and make them stand out more."

"But…"

"No, buts." Said Face cutting him off quickly before he could protest again. "What did I say about behaving and listening to me. He could tell he was just making his friend madder, but he decided Murdock would get over it; he never stayed mad long. However, he did have one more thing to do. Looking at his friend's hair he thought a hair cut was in order, and so he reached behind him and pulled a chair away from the table, Murdock eying him curiously all the while. "I think it's about time you had a haircut." he stated while walking toward the pilot. Murdock's eyes widened and he was about to protest when Face grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom.

Setting the chair so it faced the opposite direction of the mirror he pushed his friend down into it, and then walked over to lock the door, just in case he tried to escape. Upon hearing the lock click again Murdock reacted the same way as before, presumably entering the same flashback as before. Curious behavior to Face but he had other things to worry about at the moment. He grabbed a towel and placed it around his friends shoulders to keep the hair off. Then he took the pair of scissors he had used earlier to trim some of the longer pieces of his hair, and proceeded to start cutting Murdock's hair, not to short, but just so it looked better. All the while Murdock sat on the chair looking off to the side with his expression unreadable. He didn't seem to come out of it until Face had almost finished, when he started moving and fidgeting again. Face quickly combed out any loose hairs and removed the towel from his friends shoulders. Murdock stood up and stretched a bit before turning around to look in the mirror. His eyes widened again and he screamed "What did you do?"

"Calm down. I think it looks a lot better. Come on we have to get going, and we need to tell Hannibal and BA were leaving." Face replied simply as he tried to clean up the loose hair that had fallen on the floor.

Unlocking the door to Hannibal and BA's room Face entered all ready to go. The two occupants of the room turned to look at him. Murdock shuffled in uneasily also ready to leave. They immediately looked at him and BA commented "Wow Face really changed you didn't he". Murdock glowered at him and he stopped laughing.

"Don't wait up." Face told them cheerfully, and then grabbed Murdock who was still glaring at BA.

On their way to the lobby Face was telling his plan to Murdock. "Alright now the only way either one of us is going to have fun on this date is if we can get them to separate. After it starts to get later and everyone is acquainted you try to sneak off with your date okay."

"Got it! So then you can go and do your date right." Murdock said while rolling his eyes.

"Exactly and remember what I said. Behave and try to have fun. Don't screw it up for me though okay." Face said trying to erase some of his nervousness about bringing his crazy friend along.

"I'll be a perfect angel alright" said Murdock looking at him seriously. Smiling Face was convinced and they continued walking in silence.

/

Next chapter will be Murdock's POV so you will finally know what he thinks of this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, or anything else related to them.

Title- Double Date

Summary: Face meets a women and plans a double date with her. He brings Murdock along, but Murdock already knows his date, and the one major thing about her; she is a CIA agent who works with his worst enemy! Set before the movie.

/

Third Chapter- Murdock's POV

/

Murdock knew Face was a perfectionist when it came to womanizing and scams, and so he wasn't surprised at the lecture he was getting, even if he was pissed at the way he was being treated. When he thought that he had finally gotten past the important parts he tuned Face out and started thinking about how he thought this was going to work. Face had told him that he wanted him to try and separate with his date so Face and his date could spend the rest of the night together. That came as no surprise. However, he hadn't been on a date in a long time and was extremely nervous to say the least.

They entered the lobby and saw the two women waiting for them. Face had already given him his description of the receptionist, and he wasn't surprised to see her. She looked like the women he flirted with all the time, and then ended up sleeping with after. After looking at her he peered over to see his date, and froze instantly, and so did she.

He had seen her before he was sure of it, and not on good terms. He knew she was a CIA agent, and that she worked with his worst enemy, Captain Michael Carson. Ten years prior he had found out about something horrible Carson was doing, and so Carson left him at an enemy base to die. He also needed someone to blame the failed mission on, and who better than someone who wasn't there to defend themselves. Two weeks later due to suspicion about what really happened, a mission to destroy the base and rescue him if he was still alive was planned. Another close friend of his saved him, as he was alive, but just barely. Carson was paranoid about him telling the truth though, and sent him death threats all the time, especially when he was at the VA hospital for his annual checkup, which were usually the worst days of his life. Carson usually sent the CIA agents who owed him favors to the hospital to torture him while he was there. Now standing in front of him was one of those agents, agent Endeavor, he believed, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing as him 'Oh shit.' Face and his date seemed to be oblivious to their companions reactions, and had already begun planning the night out.

Taking a moment to recover he decided to check his date out. She looked pretty, not as pretty as her friend, but she didn't seem like that kind of girl anyway, which he was thankful for. After all, he never did like pushy women. She had on a knee length black dress with a shiny black belt around the middle. Her long brown hair was curled and pulled up into an elegant bun. She was wearing a nice amount of makeup showing off her pretty blue eyes. Her shoes, which were red stilettos, matched her purse, which she had slung over right shoulder. She looked very pretty over all. He noticed she appeared to be studying him, too.

"Well lets all get acquainted." said Face. "My name is Templeton Peck."

"Angela Bentley" said the receptionist sweetly.

Noticing Face didn't use his nickname, he decided that he wouldn't use his and call Face Templeton when their dates where around. "James Murdock"

Hesitating slightly "Sarah Cooper. Nice to meet you two." She flashed them a quick smile.

"Alright now that that's out of the way is everyone ready for dinner?" Face questioned looking at everyone.

Sarah and Murdock nodded and Angela squeaked "Great I know an amazing place downtown we can go to. I hope you all like Italian."

Face, always being the one to plan ahead, had rented a limo for the night. They all climbed in and Angela gave the driver directions to take them to a place called Leonardo's. The ride to the restaurant went well with everyone making small talk. Murdock tried to act like he had never met Sarah before and she seemed to take his lead. After arriving at the restaurant they all went inside and got a table.

"Excuse me, but I'll be right back I'm going to go to the restroom." said Sarah who then stood up.

"Good idea." Murdock replied "I think I'll do that too." He saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to her and see what she was really like. They both walked together and separated when they got there. Upon coming out of the restroom he noticed her looking at Face and Angela at the table and noticed they were kissing.

"They sure do move fast huh." He said making casual conversation.

"Ya, she always has, but I'm not like that." she stated simply.

"Me either, but I guess they make a good pair." He said looking from a distance with her.

"Ya." she said again. "Let me guess. You got hooked into this little scheme to." He nodded to her. She continued with "And he wants you to try to get me to go with you somewhere so they can have the night to themselves." She said again.

"Same on your end." He said simply.

"Yep." She replied.

"Well we could stick around and ruin their date, which I'm sure we will never hear the end of, or we could go do something else since I'm sure we both have different things in mind than they do." he said smiling.

"Going off sounds good to me. We were supposed to stay home and watch movies tonight. You know, have a girls night, but when I showed up she told me that she scheduled a date for us. Then she made me sit through an hour and a half of her doing my hair and makeup. Then she picked out clothes for me." Sarah said her voice rising in pitch as she spoke.

"Templeton treated me like a giant dress up doll too." He said as annoyed as she was. "We could still go watch movies though. That's what I was planning on doing tonight anyway."

"Really, sounds like fun. Alright, you want to rent some at the movie store around here and go back to my apartment to watch them?" asked Sarah lightly.

Looking back at Face and Angela Murdock nodded and replied "Sound like fun. I'll signal Face."

"Great, I'll text Angela." With that Sarah pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. Then they walked toward the exit with Murdock signaling Face, who gave a thumbs up in return.

They went to a nearby movie store and picked out a few movies together surprised that they liked the same selections. The first one they picked was 'Silence of the Lambs' which was followed by two other movies that they picked separately as a surprise movie for the other.

After renting the movie they rented a cab and made a quick stop back at the hotel so Murdock could grab some of his more comfortable clothes. BA and Hannibal never saw him and he headed back to the cab. The cab then began driving back to Sarah's apartment.

"My feet are killing me!" Sarah groaned.

Laughing Murdock nodded and replied "My tie is chocking me. You can definitely tell we don't play dress up much." Sarah laughed and they talked until arriving at their stop where Murdock paid the cab fee. They then continued up to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, or anything else related to them.

Title- Double Date

Summary: Face meets a women and plans a double date with her. He brings Murdock along, but Murdock already knows his date, and the one major thing about her; she is a CIA agent who works with his worst enemy! Set before the movie.

/

Fourth Chapter- Sarah's POV

/

When they arrived at her apartment they both went in separate directions to change. Murdock went into the bathroom and she went into her bedroom. She was thankful that this wasn't a complete disaster like most of her other dates. However, the issue of him being Carson's enemy did come to mind, and she did owe her life to him. He had saved her during a tough mission they were on. She was so sure she was going to die when she was caught and a gun aimed at her head. Just then Carson appeared and saved her. She had done favors for him ever since.

Her phone began ringing and she swiftly answered it. "So I see you've been fraternizing with the enemy" Carson began.

Shock was written across her face, and she was thankful he couldn't see it. "I'm sorry. My friend scheduled a double date for us. It's amazing how ironic things are aren't they." She said hoping to dissipate some of his anger.

"Yes. It is truly amazing isn't it. Well since you two are still together you can watch him for me and make sure he behaves. If he steps out of line don't be afraid to dispose of him. Keep a gun with you at all times. Does he recognize you?" he said sternly.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe he does. He froze when he first saw me and his eyes widened." She answered quickly knowing how testy he was.

She heard him sigh and tell her "Well that could be a problem. Be careful he might try to get information out of you. Are you sure you don't want to dispose of him. We both know it would be easy."

"Not without probably cause." she told him quickly. "After all he hasn't done anything yet. We should give him a chance. Would you tell me exactly why you watch him so closely, like maybe what information he knows that's so valuable."

He chuckled which she knew was an instant no. "I'm sorry but that's not something you need to worry about hun. Just don't fall for any of his tricks okay." She especially hated it when he hit on her. She definitely wasn't his type.

"I won't I promise. Bye." and with that she hung up the phone.

She was still curious about his involvement with Carson. She had always assumed it was a big mess that she had been drawn in to. She did feel bad about some of the things she had put him through in the past, especially since she had no idea what he was being punished for. However, she followed her orders no questions asked.

(Brief Murdock's POV)

Murdock had gone into her bathroom to change. He was glad to finally get out of the clothes Face had picked for him. First to go was the offensive green tie that he hated so much. He absolutely hated the color with a passion. Whenever he said that usually people pointed out that his eyes were green, which was actually why he hated the color, although he never gave anyone the reason.

He was thinking back to the last time he saw her. He had been sent back to get his annual checkup at the VA. His friend who rescued him had been digging up information on the mission, called K13, for years. Well he finally got to close to finding something so Carson had sent his CIA agent friends in to do a little threatening. His favorite was EST treatments. He cringed every time he thought about them. They had dragged him into the treatment room and strapped him to the table. Then they hooked him up to the machine and started it. She had been one of the ones in the corner making sure the camera was working. The others were watching him and passing Carson's threats onto him. They kept shocking him and he felt so weak. Finally they were done with him and they returned him to his room. He had burn marks on his head and they hurt, but he thankful they were gone. So his memory of her wasn't a great one.

When they had both returned to her living room they put in silence of the lambs. They sat watching the movie in a peaceful silence. As the movie played Murdock began to feel more tired. He slowly started leaning on her, and by the end of the movie his head was on her lap with him curled up on the couch.

(End Murdock's POV)

The movie had ended and now Murdock was falling asleep with his head on her lap. She didn't mind though. Something about him made her feel at ease. She absently wondered if this was what Carson was warning her about, but she thought that unlikely. She was gently petting his hair, occasionally straying and touching him elsewhere. She knew he wasn't asleep yet because when she touched him sometimes he would moan or shift slightly. She could tell it had been a while since he had been treated like this from his reactions. The silence that enveloped them was peaceful and comforting. She herself was half lying half sitting on the couch.

However nice it was though she had so many unanswered questions to ask him, and was sure he had some for her. So she gently reached down lightly caressing his chest and ran her hand down to his stomach where she started to tickle him. The reaction was instant. He jumped laughing and pinned her down to the couch. He looked at her with an amused smirk on his face and said "Ready to watch the next movie."

She looked at him seriously and said "We need to talk." He got off her and allowed her to get back up moving into a sitting position on the couch. She continued getting up herself "We both know each other and have been avoiding the topic and I'm tired of the elephant in the room."

He looked at her seriously and said "Your right. You start."

She was shocked at this as she expected him to be angry with her. "Alright, what do know that's makes Carson so paranoid?"

"Don't you already know, and is this a trick" he questioned suspiciously.

"No, I was never given much information about it, just the basics, and no I would never trick you." she said sincerely.

He looked generally surprised by her answer as if he expected her to already know. "Let's put it this way I know something that could get him the death penalty easy. That's why he left me at the enemy base in the first place. He figured that they would kill me before any chance of rescue occurred."

"You won't tell me will you, what do you mean he left you at the enemy base?" she asked suddenly very interested.

He sighed, as this was obviously a very hard topic for him and they moved back into the position they were before, with her running her hand through his hair trying to comfort him some. He started his story. "Carson and I were best friends before K13. We graduated flight school together and hung out all the time along with our other friend Captain Taylor Silverton. Well I started to get suspicious of Carson's activities since people began to disappear when they went on missions with him and things didn't add up. So I requested to go on K13. He crashed the plane into the enemy base stranding us all there. We all separated and me and the others grouped together eventually and planned to escape, but I told them that I had to find Carson. I went to search for him and found the leader of the base chocking him. I shot at him, but missed. I never was a very shot with a handgun." His voice was becoming softer and softer "He dropped him and turned his attention to me. He said something to Carson who ran off and left me there. The guards grabbed me and I spent two weeks there before Silverton and his team, which included Carson, came back to destroy the base and rescue me." The story shocked her, and made her upset that anyone could be so cruel to a close friend like that.

After a few minutes of silence she asked "How could anyone do that to someone."

He softly mumbled "He needed someone to blame the failed mission on and I was a good target. I almost lost my title over it." He was talking so low she had too lean down to catch what he was saying and she felt bad for bringing it up. She moved her hand from his hair down to stroke his back hoping to calm him slightly. He moaned slightly and shifted again leaning into the touch. "You aren't going to tell him I said any of this are you?" he asked looking up at her and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"No of course not! I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. You didn't deserve it." she said feeling really bad now. After everything Carson deserved to put through that, not Murdock.

"It's alright. You didn't know, and he tricks CIA agents into working for him." Hearing this made her pissed.

"He saved my life. I thought I was going to die and he showed up and saved me. I owe him my life." Her smirk became devilish and he tilted his head. "However, since you saved him, and he saved me, that would mean you outrank him, and so I don't have to listen to him anymore if you say so."

He looked away again his voice dropped again and he said "Don't. You will get yourself into trouble that you don't need to be in." She felt so bad about everything now and wanted to cheer him up. She got a devilish smirk and quickly pinned him to her couch, running her hand up his shirt, and watching him slowly start to smile.

"You let me worry about that." she said and kissed him.

/

So I'm leaving this open for you to decide what happened here. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, or anything else related to them.

Title- Double Date

Summary: Face meets a women and plans a double date with her. He brings Murdock along, but Murdock already knows his date, and the one major thing about her; she is a CIA agent who works with his worst enemy! Set before the movie.

/

Fourth Chapter-Murdock and Sarah's POV

/

Murdock's POV

/

Murdock walked into the hotel room he and Face were sharing the next morning wearing the clothes he borrow from Face the day before. Upon entering he seen Face had already beaten him there and had an ice pack on his head while he was lying on his bed. Murdock guessed that he had a little too much to drink last night, but he didn't look entirely unhappy. As he walked in he slammed the door loudly smiling wickedly. Face howled and sat straight up glaring at him. However, he perked up moments later and asked "So how was your night." in a sly voice.

Shrugging Murdock answered him simply "It was fun."

Face looked exasperated that he refused to give further details and started prying. "Just fun. That's all." He said leaning forward slightly.

"Ya, fun" he said and disappeared into the bathroom to change leaving a shocked Face behind.

When he came out of the bathroom Hannibal and BA were in the room both looking tired and worried. Hannibal spoke first "Oh thank god your back. We thought something happened to you, especially since Face came back first and said he had no idea where you were!" Hannibal looked relieved like he was glad he wouldn't have to get a search party together. Then he turned to Face to yell "Face what have I told you about abandoning Murdock!" Face was holding his head in his hand, clearly in too much pain to protest.

Murdock raised an eyebrow not sure if he should grateful that his friends were worried, or offended because they didn't think he could take care of himself. Yes, he was a mental patient, but mostly functional and he certainly wasn't stupid. "What you don't trust me to take care of myself for a day?" he questioned voicing his offence.

"No, fool, who knows what you would get into!" BA shot back at him and he felt a little hurt by it.

Hannibal looked remorseful and sat down answering softly "It's not that Captain. It's just that well, you do tend to get in a lot of trouble and we were worried that something had happened is all." He was still feeling hurt but was glad that his friends at least cared about him.

"Come on Hannibal, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving" BA said walking toward the door. Hannibal gave him a small smile, waved, and then went to join BA.

That left just him and Face in the room, and Face wasn't going to be in social mood for a while he was sure. So that left him to his thoughts. He had a great time with Sarah the day before and kind of missed her now. She had given him her phone number and told him to call if he wanted to talk or was having trouble with Carson. She had told him that she would help protect him, and he was glad for it even if he tried to persuade her otherwise out of concern for her safety. This morning they had both woke up and had breakfast together joking and teasing each other the whole time. They had sat and talked for about an hour after that. While they were talking she gave him a back massage, and he loved it. When he left he had returned the movies to the store, even if they had only watched one.

/

Sarah's POV

/

Murdock had left not too long ago, and now she was alone sitting on her couch. She had a great time and thought she should thank Angela for once. Her vacation was ending soon and so she would going back to work. However, she had told Murdock to call her, especially if he had problems with Carson. She was going to have to have a talk with him and tell him that she wasn't working with him at all anymore.

Her cell phone startled her out of her thought and she checked to see who was calling. "Hello Angela. How was your night?" she asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Angela did that little laugh that answered her question for her. "Great, so how about you." She drew the sentence out in that sweet prying tone of hers. However she wasn't going to give her all the answers she was looking for.

"Great, we watched movies at my apartment." she answered plainly.

"Oh, is that all." Angela said using the same tone. She always could tell when Sarah was leaving out information, even after all her years of training with the CIA.

"Um… ya, that's pretty much it." She said remembering the night before and feeling her cheeks heat up. She was so thankful that no one was there with her. She was sure she had just answered he friends question due to her lack of explanation, but really didn't mind too much.

/

Murdock's POV

/

Face had finally recovered from his migraine later that day and was prying again. Murdock was acting more crazy than usual trying to get him to leave him alone, but Face seemed to sense this and so kept going. Finally he collapsed on the bed and put his hand over his eyes.

"So are you going to tell me how it went last night." Face asked again for what seemed like the thousandth time. BA and Hannibal were in the other room and so he couldn't use them for a distraction. They were all going out tonight together as a team bonding thing that Hannibal had scheduled for them, as if saving each other's lives didn't form a strong enough bond all ready. So they were off getting ready to go and Face was ready already because he was starving.

"We went back to her apartment to watch movie's." he muttered.

"Is that all." Face pressed walking closer.

Rolling his eyes, he knew that Face wouldn't leave him alone until he told that his night went similarly to his. "Ya, pretty much." he said still giving in. However from the smile on Face's face he knew he got what he looking for. Murdock sighed and closed his eyes knowing that Face was never going to leave him alone about this.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, or anything else related to them.

Title- Double Date

Summary: Face meets a women and plans a double date with her. He brings Murdock along, but Murdock already knows his date, and the one major thing about her; she is a CIA agent who works with his worst enemy! Set before the movie.

/

Fourth Chapter- Murdock's POV

/

3 weeks later

Murdock was cooking steaks for Face on his grill. He was using the bullet power to make the fire more explosive and cook the steak faster. It was a hot day and everyone was looking for shade to hide in it seemed. Face however was sun tanning near where Murdock was cooking. BA was hiding in the tent. He always did hate hot weather.

Hannibal had gone off to see Morrison and talk to him about a mission they had just successfully completed the day before. Face had been chatting all day about how they deserved another vacation. Apparently he didn't think the last one was long enough. Murdock was fine with staying here. The temperature didn't bother him as much as it did other people. Then again being locked up in hospital in Mexico where temperatures were just as hot probably helped.

Surveying the general area he noticed a few CIA agents walking around. Now he was curious and wondered if they worked for Carson, and if should take a few extra precautions. As looked them over he noticed Sarah. Shocked at seeing her again he just stared, and then saw she walking toward him. He took Face's steak off the grill and put it on a plate handing it to him. Face smiled and thanked him.

As Sarah got closer he knew he had better call her by her CIA name instead of real one because she might actually kill him if he did. He wouldn't blame her, after all the CIA was based off secrecy.

"Hello Captain Murdock." She said pleasantly finally walking up to him.

"Hello Agent Endeavor." He said back. "So how is work going."

Face looked up when heard her voice and dropped the steak back onto the plate eyes wide and pointing. She fixed him with a glare and he lowered his finger and resumed eating slowly and staring at them. "My name is Agent Endeavor." she told him sternly as if daring her to try and say differently. She then turned her attention to Murdock and said "You know I can't tell you, and that it's top secret."

"Nice to meet you" Face said weakly waving. She flashed him a quick smile.

"Well I'll talk to you a little more later okay. I need to go meet up with my team right now." She said sweetly and walked off waving. He waved back and turned to look at Face. He was as white as sheet and looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. Murdock smiled and raised his eyebrow watching him sputter out his words.

"She… but how….Ahhhhh!" he sputtered eyes wide and confused.

"Ya, but I doubt you would live very long if you told a lot of people that." he said back watching his reaction.

Realization seemed to dawn on Face and he nodded and said "Ya, you're probably right." He then ate the rest of his steak in silence.

A few hours later Sarah came back to talk to Murdock. It wasn't nearly as hot out now and so the rest of the team had gone off looking for something else to do. Murdock was sitting in a chair outside the tent thinking when she arrived. She sat in the chair next to him.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Not at all. So why are you here?" he asked generally confused.

"I told you that's top secret, but I will be here a few days." she told him.

"Okay. Are you hungry because I can make us something to eat."

"Sure." she said watching him as he went up to his grill and turned it on. Then he went to the cooler to get some food to cook. She watched him the whole time laughing at his eccentric ways of doing things.

When the food was done he took off the grill and brought her a plate. They started eating and made casual conversation about simple things. He was glad to have a chance to talk to her again since he had only had a few conversation with her as of the last time they had seen each other.

When they were done they headed inside the tent to have a more private conversation.

"So has Carson been bothering you lately." She asked quietly as if listening for people who might have been eavesdropping.

"No. What did you do to him. I haven't heard from him at all this month." he asked wondering what threat she levied against him.

"Well, let's just say he doesn't have any more agents to do his bidding for him." she answered smiling wickedly. The expression on his must have given his thoughts away because she quickly filled in with "I didn't kill them. I just told them the truth."

"You didn't tell Carson did you." he said panicking now.

"No I told him that I did a little research instead, and that's what I told everyone else too." She said and he slowly calmed down. "I would never do that to you." she said honestly, and reached out to take his hand in hers, gently running her thumb over the back of it. He smiled and looked at her. He leaned over and kissed her.

Suddenly the tent flap opened and Face screamed "Ah! Um, I'm sorry is this a bad time" he was looking everywhere but at them. When he finally made eye contact Murdock said "Yes. It is actually." and looked back at Sarah smiling and she smiled back. Face closed the flap and they could see that he was tying the entrance shut. They both burst into a fit of laughter falling back onto the bad. They looked at each other again and kissed again.


End file.
